


You're It

by J (j_writes)



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing hide and seek with Molly was utterly unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're It

Playing hide and seek with Molly was utterly unfair.

_I found you, Uncle Jon!_ she'd yell within seconds every time, squeezing herself into whatever tiny space he'd found for hiding and throwing her arms around his neck. _You can't hide from me!_

She was right. He never could.

"Uncle Jon?" she asked him one weekend he was home. "What's in Las Vegas?"

He told her about the band, about Brendon and Ryan, and a whole lot about Spencer, and he didn't even think to wonder until later how she knew where he had been.

"Do you love them?" she asked him, and he smiled, thinking about singing along to movies with Brendon, taking pictures of Ryan scribbling on the couch, Spencer…being Spencer.

"Yeah," he told her, wrapping an arm around her and grinning down at the top of her head. "I really do."

She looked worried. "More than you love me?" she asked.

He gasped, doing his best to look scandalized. "I could never love _anyone_ like I love you, Molly Walker," he told her sternly, then scooped her up onto his shoulders and ran her around the apartment to prove it. "You think they'll play superhero with me?" He shook his head. "No way. Well. Brendon might. But he's taller than me, so the flying wouldn't work so well." He leaned over, tipping her off onto the couch. "You, miss Molly, are my very favorite. Band or no band. Got it?"

She beamed up at him. "Got it," she told him, then pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "You're mine too."

He was on tour when his brother's family disappeared.

He came home to find their house empty, their cars gone, even the dog had vanished. It was as if none of them had ever existed. He hired a guy, someone Pete knew, someone who was supposed to be good. He found nothing.

Months passed. Jon went back on tour because there was nothing else he could do. And in every city, he searched the crowds for their faces. His brother. His sister in law. Molly.

He never found them.

It was like hide and seek all over again. He always lost.


End file.
